Qualifying Final 1990
West Coast and Collingwood played out an historic draw in an epic final at Waverley. Spearhead Peter Sumich had a chance to win the game for the visitors with a set shot on the final siren but, in the wrong pocket for a left-footer, his kick went wide and sent the game into a second week. Dwayne Lamb amassed 32 possessions and Chris Lewis had 23 touches and two goals. Summary Goals: 'Sumich 4, Heady, Langdon, Lewis 2, Keene, Kemp, Waterman '''Best: '''Lewis, Heady, Lamb, Mainwaring, Hart, Langdon, Watters '''Injuries: '''McGrath (dislocated finger), Watters (knee) '''Milestones: '''Langdon 50th game '''Records: '''WCE first draw vs Collingwood, WCE first drawn final Named sides In: Irving Out: Scott From the papers The Sunday Age "Of the two teams, West Coast had more play over the four quarters. Most of their drive was generated by their medium-size, on-ball players Brett Heady, Chris Lewis and Dwayne Lamb, who had a lot more of the action than the Collingwood ruck-roving brigade. Perhaps the best of this trio was Heady, and while his statistics were not of gigantic proportions, he was always doing the hard things in defence and attack. Lewis started slowly but got better as the game went progressed. Like Heady, he is a thinker and his 23 possessions were always put to his side's best advantage. Others to do well for the Eagles included little Scott Watters, Dean Irving in the ruck, and Chris Mainwaring in patches on a wing. Sumich was a valuable target up forward where he took many strong marks in front. However, at times he moved a long way from the goal square, which reduced his conversion rate to three goals."John Hendrie, ''The Sunday Age (9 September 1990, p.SPORT13), "A draw! Here we go again" Canberra Times "Goals to Brett Heady and Chris Lewis early in the final term saw the Eagles take a 10-point lead, and the dreaded Colli-wobbles were appearing to surface yet again in September. Collingwood full-forward Brian Taylor, who had been banished to the bench late in the second term, returned after Lewis' goal at the 10-minute mark and his presence appeared to lift his teammates considerably. Taylor booted the first Collingwood goal for the quarter to get the Magpies within four points, and four minutes later after a free kick he put the Magpies two points up. Magpie maestro Daicos increased his side's lead to eight points at the 22-minute mark with a miraculous banana kick from hard on the boundary, and it appeared the Eagles had run their race. But a frantic snap-shot from Karl Langdon out of the pack just before time on put the game back in the balance."Canberra Times (9 September 1990, p.11), "Sumich kicks his way into history": https://trove.nla.gov.au/newspaper/article/122309709/12996127 Players in the WAFL '''2nd Semi Final (9 September) Claremont (Miles, O'Connell, Cormack, Higgins, Pyke, Evans, Begovich, Mann) vs Swan Districts (Narkle) Injury list In the lead-up to the match the following players were listed as injured or unavailable:The Age (5 September 1990, p.36), "The injury list" References http://afltables.com/afl/stats/games/1990/041819900908.html 1990 f1 1990 f1 1990 f1 1990 f1